MinggatING!
by haruno gemini-chan
Summary: Ch3 update! maaf telat... yang ini lebih panjaaang ceritanya.
1. MinggatING!

"selamat pagi tuan muda!"

"Hn"

"Hari ini tuan muda di jadwalkan akan bertemu dengggg..."

"Hn"

*Tap tap tap...*

"Selamat datang tuan muda"

"..."

" tuan besar beserta tu.."

" Batalkan"

" Tapi tuan? "

" Cihhh " *BRAAKK!*

Tap Tap Tap Tap

"TEME!"

"..."

" Kau mau kemana teme? "

" Bukan urusanmu "

" Kenapa kau bawa-bawa tas, teme? "

"..."

" Kau mau minggat yA? "

"..."

"Hei teme, jangan tinggalkan aku! " *merengek*

"..."

"teme! "

"..."

"teme! "

" TEMEEEEEEEEE!" *BLETAK*

" Awuu! "

"Kau mau kemana sih, teme? "

"..."

" Aku ikut ya teme!"

" Terserah!"

" Baiklah, sudah ku putuskan. Aku ikut miggat denganmu HaHaHaHa!" (pahlawan bertopeng mode: ON)

" Cih, brisik! "

TBC****

Hahahahahaha *stres*

Akhirnya diriku bisa buat fic juga! * bangga*

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? *tambah stres*

Yasudahlah!

Repiu please'''''''''

= haruno gemini-chan=


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna? diri q dah apdet chap 2 nich!

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku

Genre : Romance/Friendship

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!

* * *

"Tok tok tok..."

*cklek!* karena tidak ada jawaban, orang tersebut memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Nona, nona, Noonaaaaa..." *seriosa mode:ON*

"Nghh.."

"Nona, ini sudah jam 7 pagi. Mioko sensei sudah menunggu anda."

"Iya, aku sudah bangun." Gadis itupun berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi.

Diruang belajar

Kediaman haruno

Tap Tap Tap

Seorang wanita setengah baya sibuk mondar mandir menunggu sang murid.

"Kemana anak itu?"

Tiba-tiba

"SELAMAT PAGI SENSEI!" Teriak sakura bersemangat

*bruk!* orang yang dipanggil sensei itu seketika guling-guling dilantai (?)

"Aduh.." keluhnya sambil mengelus-elus pantat nya yang berdenyut

( sakura: koz pantat berdenyut?

Author: uda terima aza. Dah takdir!)

Karena sang murid sudah datang, akhirnya proses belajar mengajar pun dimulai.

Pukul 7 malam di kamar sakura

"Huh!" keluh sakura seraya memijit-mijit bahunya sendiri, sedangkan tenten yang merupakan pelayan pribadinya itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng kan kepala.

"Bukankah nona sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, setiap harikan memeng sudah seperti ini!"

Katanya, atau lebih tepatnya mengingatkan.

"Maka dari itu, aku sudah bosan. Kenapa ayah dan ibu tida memperbolehkan ku sekolah di luar saja?" tenten yang sudah terbiasa dengan keluhan-keluhan sang nona, hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dia juga sudah bosan berada di rumah ini, memangsih rumah ini begitu nyaman dan mewah. Bahkan dia tidak perlu lagi keluar atau lebih tepat nya tidak diperbolehkan keluar dengan alasan apapun, Ingat A-P-A-P-U-N!

Karena semua kebutuhan sudah terpenuhi di dalam istana imi, ah.. ralat sangkar ini. Yah, bagi tenten tempat ini bukanlah sebuah rumah atau istana , melainkan sebuah sangkar emas.

"Tenten, tenten?" panggil sakura sambil menyenggolkan bahu nya ke tenten,

"Eh, iya?" tentenpun langsung tersadar dari lamunan nya

"Kau habis melamun ya?" tebak sakura,

"Hehehe, maaf nya saya juga sudah bosan di runah ini, " akui tenten sambil mengingat-ingat masa kecil nya yang masih bisa bermain di luar sana.

"Kau beruntung tenten, kau kan masih pernah merasakan dunia luar." Cibir sakura

Memang sih tenten masih pernah merasakan dunia yang indah di luar sana, lain hal nya dengan sakura yang memang sejak kecil sudah di kurung di tempat itu.

"Iya iya, ternyata aku masih lebih beruntung yah!" kata tenten bangga

"Oiya!" tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah ide di kepala sakura. Kalau di anime sih, sudah muncul bola lampu di jidat lebar nya. Hehehe *plak!* (di tabok saku-chan)

"Bagaimana kalau kita kabur saja," usul sakura bersemangat.

"Kabur?" tanya tenten meyakinkan,

"Em em. Wah ternyata jidat ku yang lebar bisa berguna juga ya, hahaha.." tawa sakura bangga

author: cei'le jidat lebar za di banggain!( di lempar tomat ama saku-chan)

author: thanks yua saku, kebetulan nich diriku lage laperr..

Sakura yang memang sudah bersemangat langsung berhambur mengambil koper pink yang entah didapat dari mana, dan memasukksn semua barang-barang nya. Sedangkan tenten yang melihat tingkah nona nya itu hanya cogo di tempat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan tenten? Ayo kemasi pakaian mu!" seru sakura sambil melempari semua pakaian yang ia temukan di lemari nya dan huups! Semua pakaian itu pun langsung mendarat tepat di dalam koper.

*prok prok prok!* aplus buat nona muda kita hahahahaha!

**Tbc**

**hehehe, chap 2 da selesai.**

**sori yach updet nya lama, salahkan otak q yang gak bisa bikin kata-kata, low ide nya sih mudah banget. **

**gomen sekarang diri q gak bisa bales ripiu dikarenakan sang papi yang maksa diri q supaya pulang.**

**and jangan lupa, setelah baca harus rus rus ripiu oce?**

**sampai jumpa di chap depan...(lambai-lambai tangan)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**MinggatING!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : OOM KU Masashi Kishimoto YANG TERCINTA (halah..)**

**By:Mini-chan**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate T, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!**

**Kalo gak suka masih nekat baca, berarti anda emm 'makhluk' apa ya?**

* * *

**Hai minna! sory yah telat update nya, alnya q baru magang nich...**

**oya! kemaren revieu nya cuma 5 (bersungut-sungut) tapi saya maklumi koz, ceritanya penden ya? *plak!***

**sory deh, yang ilni uda ku perpanjang hehehe..**

**tapi revieu nya dibanyakin ya! biar q makin semangat lagi bikin nya.**

**kalau revieu nya makin banyak, ntar chap depan q perpanjang lagi deh!**

* * *

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa Teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah cemas. Sajak tadi hanpone Sasuke tidak berhenti berkedip dikarenakan ada nya panggilan masuk dari sang ibu Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke haya diam dan terus berkonsentrasi menyetir, sesekali dia juga melirik kearah hanpone nya. Tentu saja dia peduli pada sang ibu, hanya saja saat ini dia benar-benar ingin keluar dari kehidupan yang menurut nya sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, semua yang ia lakukan harus sesuai dengan skenario yang dibuat oleh keluarga sang kakek Uhiha Mandara.

Mulai dari bangun tidur, sarapan, sekolah, mengikuti rapat perusahaan, makan malam bersama rekan bisnis, mengikuti berbagai pesta, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan, sehingga membuat si bungsu Uchiha ini merasa bahwa hidup nya sangatlah monoton.

Naruto yang bosan dengan suasana sepi seperti ini, akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Ngomong – ngomong... kita mau minggat kemana Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus mengetik sms dan sesekali melirik sasuke yang sedang asik dengan pikiran nya sendiri. Mendengar Naruto memanggil nya, sasukepun melirik makhluk yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan Dobe itu, kemudian sebuah seringai muncul di wajah nya tampan,

"Hei...kenapa kau malah senyum gitu? jangan bilang kau belum punya rencana mau kemana?" tanya naruto lagi. Si jabrik yang satu ini mulai merasakan aura iblis di sekeliling sahabat nya yang sejak tadi asik menyeringai gak jelas.

( Jangan – jangan sasu-chan kesambet lagi? ==di getox ma sasu== )

"Siapa?" alih-alih menjawab, sasuke malah bertanya sambil melirik tangan Naruto yang asik smsan lengkap dengan seringai nya,

"Kau ini bukan nya menjawab, malah balik nanya!" omel Naruto pada sasuke, karna sejak tadi dia masih penasaran dengan arah tujuan mereka.

"Kita akan pergi ke surga..." berhenti sejenak, "Yah tempat yang menurut mu surga..." seringai lagi "Dan kau tidak akan pernah lagi menghabiskan pulsa mu untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna, seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini." Ucap sasuke panjang lebar (sama dengan luas dunk! *plaak!* )

"Jangan sembarangan ya Teme! Tidak ada yang ku sebut surga selain tempat yang ada hinata nya," Ucap Naruto mantap. Dia menatap sasuke dengan tatapan kesal, Sasuke yang melihat reaksi sahabat nya yang satu ini hanya terkekeh sambil terus menyetir, dalam hati ia mencemoh sahabat nya yang tidak pandai mengerti sebuah ilustrasi.

Sementara itu disebuah limosion hitam bergaya klasik. seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mudah nya yang mencolok, sedang tidur dengan lelap nya di pangkuan seorang gadis bercepol dua. Si pink sedikit menggeliat takkala se cepol mengelus rambut nya dengan rasa sayang.

"Kakashi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Tenten setengah berbisk, takut sang nona terbangun.

"Aku akan membawa kalian ke tempat yang paling aman." Jawab kakahi sabil terus menyetir.

"Ngh..." Sakura menggeliat lagi saat mobil yang mereka naiki sedikit berguncang (?) saat melewati sebuah poldur –baca: polisi tidur—

"Kakashi! Sudah sampai belum?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk yang manis -_*

"Sebentar lagi Sakura... sebaik nya kau tidur saja lagi." Ujar kakashi sambil memutar bola mata nya bosan.

Bukan nya ia tidak suka melihat sang nona terbangun, menappakkan dua emerald indah nya yang seakan melontarkan panah cinta kepada setiap kaum adam yang melihat nya. (LEBAYY) Akan tetapi, yang membuat pria berambut perak ini merasa tidak nyaman adalah, kemampuan bibir mungil yang dimiliki sang gadis dalam melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan, dan Kakashi yakin setelah ini dia akan segera mendapat kan wawancara sepihak itu, MEREPOTKAN!

(hei... kenapa kata andalan Sikamaru di rebut Kakashi?—biari aza, nama nya juga ninja copy! Kek kek kek..)

"Hei Kakashi, terimakasih atas bantuan nya ya!. Ngh.. ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah punya pacar belum, apa pacar mu cantik, ahh pastia dia jelek! Yang cantik itukan Cuma aku. hehehe...

Lagipula yang terpenting bagimu kan Cuma body seksi nya saja..." Tanya sakura bertubi-tubi sambil mencondongkan kepalanya ke samping kepala sang supir. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas nya yang terasa berat, bagaimana tidak, saat ini pipi sakura hanya berjarak 0.5 cm saja. Hal itu pula yang membuat jantung Kakashi meronta-ronta ingin keluar (?)

'sabar Kakashi, sabar...' ucap kakashi dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang sudah dak dik duk tak karuan, dan sekarang sudah bertender garis-garis merah tipis di wajah nya yang tertutup masker.

"Heii.. Kakashi-kun, kenapa tidah dijawab?" Tanya Sakura lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Dan lengkaplah penderitaan Kakashi, karena saat ini masker yang ia gunakan sudah bergesekan langsung dengan pipi sang gadis.

'Sial! Seandainya masker ini ku buka, pasti aku bisa merasakan pipi nya yang imut itu.' Umpat Kakashi dalam hati

"Hah... dasar pria aneh!" Sindir sakura sambil menghempaskan pantat nya disamping Tenten. Sementara itu Tenten hanya tetawa geli melihat tingkah aneh Kakashi.

*****Skip Time...**

Saat ini Kakashi sedang memarkirkan Limosion nya di parkiran sebuah kafe itu,iapun mengajak kedua gadis yang di bawa nya masuk.

"Wah.. jadi kau sudah mempersiapkan apartemen untuk kita tinggal ya Teme?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka sedang berjalan menyelusuri lorong-lorong di sebuah gedung mewah, yang merupakan kawasan apartemen. Ya, Sasuke membawa nya ke kawasan ini, kawasan yang mungkin akan ditempati kedua sahabat baik itu.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke langsung memberikan sebuah tatapan membunuh kepada sahabat nya itu, seakan mengatakan Kau-bisa-diam-tidak-? . Siapa yang tahan coba, sejak percakapan di dalam mobil nya tadi, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya memberikan pertanyaan yang tidah pentiang pada nya.

Naruto bergidik saat merasakan aura Iblis yang tidak bersahabat dari tubuh sahabat nya itu. Karena ketakutan, Naruto mempercepat jalan nya. Sementara itu sorot mata Sasuke terus mengikuti gerak geri Naruto yang sudah semakin jauh di depan nya.

Tettttt!

Tettttt!

Naruto si pria berambut kuning spike menggerutu kesal karena sejak tadi pintu yang ada di hadapan nya itu belum dibuka juga. Diapun berbalik dan siap-siap menanyakan kepada sahabat nya Sasuke, akan tetapi ia langsung membatalkan diat nya saat ia meliaha tatapan yang tidak mengenakkan hati dari Sasuke yang dengan santai nya sambil menyanderkan tubuh nya di tembok sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada. (Kyaaaaaaa sasuke keyeeeenn!)

Saat Naruto mebalikkan tubuh nya, pintu yang ada dihadapan nya pun langsung terbuka.

"Ckek!"

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya melihat makhluk yang ada di hadapan nya, aementara Sasuke hanya memasang seringai nya.

**Tbc (tubercolosis-?-)**

**yap! ch 3 da selesai**

**Minta revieu (nyodorin tangan) -dikasih tusuk gigi- **

**sory gak bisa bales revieu lagi, AL NYA TADI DA DIKETIK, TAPI TER DELET. JADINYA MALES LAGI DEH NGETIK NYA *matiin caps lock* (tampang innocent)*di lempar kelaut***


End file.
